The Dog and the Crumbs
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::What happens when Sirius' bed is 'uncomfy?


A/N: This is my first Remus and Sirius fic. So if it sucks blame the fingers, not the brain. –smiles-

Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. They be J.K.'s –sigh- I've just kidnapped them and they stuffed in my closet.

--

_Remus was reading a book when he felt a pair of hands make their way around his waist._

"_Miss me?"_

"_Of course," he said with a smile. He placed the book on the table and turned around to face the boy. "And how's my favorite guy?"_

"_Better. Now that you're with me." He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Remus'. "You?"_

"_Hmm. Much better," replied the werewolf. Now it was his turn to kiss. But this time it was a real kiss. The boy pulled on Remus' lower lip and he got a low moan in return. He swiped his tongue over his lower lip asking for entranced, which Remus granted._

_Eventually the talented boy moved to Remus' very sensitive neck. "Siri," he moaned quietly._

"_Remus," said the boy, pulling away. "Remus. Wake up."_

--

"Psst. Remus. Are you awake?"

Remus Lupin groaned and opened one of his golden eyes. "Wha-? Whoz dat?" he asked sleepily.

He heard a sigh and opened his other eye. That's when he saw Sirius Black standing next to his bed with his arms across his chest. "Sirius? What's wrong." The tired werewolf sat up and leaned against his head board.

The grey eyed boy said, "I can't sleep. My bed's uncomfy."

Deciding to let go of the use of a fake word, Remus asked, "How can your bed be uncomfortable? You've slept in it for 5 ½ years."

"I don't know. It feels like there's a humongous rock. And it's poking me in the back. And it's-."

"Sirius!" interrupted Remus. "What is it exactly that you want me to do about your problem at" he looked at the clock "1 in the morning?"

At this, Sirius jumped onto Remus' bed. "I was hoping that you, my bestest friend, would let me sleep with you."

Remus blushed and ignored the unintentional innuendo. _'If only.'_ He sighed while rolling his golden eyes. "I thought James was your best friend. Why don't you sleep in his bed?"

"Ah. But, my dear Moony. James is no longer my bestest friend." When he saw the questioning look on the other's face he continues. "He's my brother. After all, we do live together now. And besides, he kicks. Hard." Remus laughed because he knew this was true.

"Fine. But only for one night." Before he finished talking, Sirius had already crawled underneath the covers.

Remus slid down under the covers and turned away from Sirius; he tried to get as far away as possible. He didn't know what he was capable of with his secret crush so close. _'I just have to make it through one night.'_ Sirius moved closer and snuggled into Remus' back; Remus gulped. _'Just one night. One night.'_

It took him a couple of hours to finally fall back to sleep.

--

Remus woke up to a very loud noise next to his ear. _'What in the world?'_ He tried to move his head to see where the noise was coming from but soon realized that he couldn't. When he tried to move the rest of his body he came to the same conclusion. It took his fuzzy mind a few minutes to remember the events of last night.

"Sirius. Wake up." When no answer came but another snore he tried to push him off. The only answer he got was Sirius hugging Remus. "Padfoot! Get up, NOW!" Nothing.

"You know how he gets."

Remus looked to where the voice came from. It was the other black haired teen. "James. Help me get him off. I can't breathe."

James chuckled and tried to help, but to no avail. Every time James pulled, Sirius would hold onto Remus tighter. They heard a small laugh from another bed. James called out, "Hey. Why don't you help us Pete? Instead of laughing at Moony's hysterical situation."

"I'd rather not," said Peter. "It too funny watch to watch."

After a few more minutes of struggling, James gave up, soon followed by Remus. By now, Sirius had tightened his grip on Remus so much it was getting even harder for said boy to breathe. All of a sudden a thought popped into Remus' head.

"Sirius. Look: bacon!" All of a sudden Sirius released him and jumped to the floor.

"Where's that bacon?" he asked looking around. Upon seeing this both James and Peter cracked up.

"D-down in the G-great H-hall," stuttered James. At this, Sirius looked a little sad. He turned around to face Moony; he then had a smile on his face.

"Hi Moony," he said as if he hadn't been choking his friend a few moments ago.

Remus rolled his eyes and got out of bed, making his way to the showers.

--

Remus was the only Marauder to take showers in the morning. So when he entered the door no one was there.

'_Good.'_

He quickly got dressed and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

--

As he entered the Great Hall he started to look for his friends. He saw them and made his way over. As he got closer he saw that the only available seat was next to Sirius. He promptly sat down and grabbed the coffee.

Noticing that Remus was drinking coffee (he usually didn't) Peter asked, "What's wrong? Tired?" Remus nodded his head and took another sip.

"How can that be?" asked a concerned Sirius. "You went to bed really early last night." Remus just shrugged his shoulder and continued to consume his coffee. He didn't notice James giving him a knowing look.

--

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. The Marauder's went to their classes and the usual. Passing notes, doodling, and sleeping in the boring classes. The last one included our dear Moony.

--

As Remus was getting ready for bed, all he could think of was _'At least he'll be sleeping in his own bed.'_

But he was wrong.

--

_Sirius ran his hands up Remus' bare chest while sucking on his neck. Remus' finger tangled themselves into the black locks in front of him. Remus moaned as Sirius' hands started to move lower._

_All of a sudden Sirius started to shake Remus. "Hey, Remus?"_

--

Remus opened his eyes to see a slightly embarrassed Sirius standing next to his bed. Again. "What do you need Sirius?" he asked tiredly.

"I tried to sleep in my bed. I really did. But…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"It's uncomfy. And I…"

Remus groaned and ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. "And you want to sleep here tonight. Right?" He looked up to see a smiling Sirius nodding his head. "Fine." And he made room for Sirius.

Like the night before, Sirius snuggled into Remus. And again, it took Remus a couple of hours to finally back to sleep.

--

The next morning was just like the one before it. Remus drank coffee and tried to stay awake and failed miserably.

--

By Saturday Remus was sick and tired of not getting any sleep he decided to solve the problem.

While James and Sirius were at Quidditch, he commandeered Peter's help.

"What are we looking for, again?" asked Peter.

"We're not looking for anything. We're trying to figure out why Sirius says his bed's 'uncomfy'." Remus showed quotation marks using his fingers.

"Oh." After a half hour of looking, they found nothing. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary. It looks like it always does: Messy and unmade. At least I pull my blankets up."

"Well maybe if you guys had been a bit cleaner the house elves wouldn't be afraid to come up here." Peter blushed at this comment.

"It's mostly James and Sirius," he mumbled under his breath. Remus just rolled his eyes and continued looking.

Remus laid down on the bed. "It feels like it always does." When Peter didn't respond, he looked up. "What?"

Peter just shook his head and continued searching. After a while Remus got off the bed and looked under the mattresses.

Peter pulled back the cover and saw some crumbs. He brushed them off and looked at Remus. "There's nothing wrong. Can we stop now?"

Remus looked over the bed once more and sadly nodded his head.

Peter scurried out of the dorm to watch the rest of practice while Remus went to his bed to read.

--

An hour later, the other Marauder's barged into the room, very loudly. Without thinking, Sirius went to his bed and promptly fell asleep. The three other boys looked at the sleeping boy, astonished.

Peter and Remus just stared at him while James said, "Looks like he got over that quickly." He made his way to the showers when Remus shouted, "I don't believe it."

James stopped in his tracks and turned to face him. "Don't believe what?"

"I refuse to believe that that boy," he pointed to Sirius, "is the princess who can't sleep because of a pea."

"Actually, I think it was crumbs," stated Peter. Remus turned and glared at him.

James walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well. He _is _a drama queen." He turned and continued his way to the showers.

"No. He is NOT that sensitive."

A snore came from Sirius' bed. "I don't know, Moony," said Peter. "He looks pretty happy."

Remus slapped his forehead and mumbled to himself.

--

At dinner, only three of the four Marauders were there. Remus looked around for his missing friend.

"He's still sleeping, I think," James said when he noticed what Remus was doing.

"I wasn't looking for him," Remus said in a hurry.

James smiled and said, "Sure. Whatever floats your boat." A few minutes later in walked Sirius. "Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty himself."

"Shut up, James," replied Sirius with a smirk. "But I did sleep good." Remus just stared at him with a I-can't-believe-he's-really-the-princess-who-can't-sleep-because-of-a-pea look. "What?" said Sirius when he saw the look.

"Nothing," replied the astonished boy.

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and started to pile food on his plate.

"I guess that means you get your bed back, huh, Moony?" Peter said with a smile. At this Sirius stopped his movements and turned to Remus.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Remus thought he saw a sad look on Sirius' face before he turned away.

'_I must have imagined that', _he thought to himself. All Remus could do for the rest of the night was think about how empty his bed was going to feel later that night.

--

And he was right. Remus spent the entire night tossing and turning. No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't fall asleep.

'_At least Sirius is comfortable and asleep.'_

--

In the morning, Remus was much worse than he was the first morning.

Noticing this James asked, "What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy getting your bed all to yourself."

"I thought I'd be happy too, but I'm not. I didn't get any sleep last night."

"At least there's no class today,' said Peter.

All Remus could do was nod his head before it hit the table and he was out like a light.

--

"Night guys," called Remus. He laid his head down on the pillow and tried to go to sleep. Eventually the room got quiet, that's when Remus realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night either. He was too used to having a warm body next to him. _'How can I tell him that I want him to sleep with me after I complained so much?'_

While he was thinking to himself someone made his way over to the bed. "Remus?"

Remus looked over and saw Sirius standing there, just like all those nights before. For some reason Remus' heart started to beat faster. _'Why's he here? His bed is comfy again.'_

"Yeah, Sirius?"

"It's lonely. Over there," Sirius pointed to his bed. "I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

Remus just smiled and moved over. Sirius climbed in and snuggled up to him, just like before. After Remus was positive that Sirius was asleep he leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. He whispered, "I love you, Siri," and closed his eyes.

"I wondered how long it would take you to say that." Remus' eyes shot opened and the met two grey ones.

"Huh?"

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus on the lips. He lifted his head and said, "I love you, too."

Remus closed the distance and soon Sirius' tongue was running across his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he granted. He started explore his mouth and after a he while coaxed Remus' tongue to follow his into his mouth. He mimicked what Sirius had done earlier. Sirius' hands moved to the other boy's waist and were trying to pull him closer, even though it wasn't 

possible. Remus' hands have found their way to the back of his neck, and started to rub it. He heard him moan slightly.

"We get it. You guys are together! Now shut up!" yelled an exasperated James.

Remus and Sirius pulled apart and smiled at each other.

--

A/N 2: So tell me what you think. I don't care what you say, as long as you tell me something. Feedback makes me happy. Loves 3


End file.
